I Will Come Back
by Kimiko Mizu
Summary: Tenchi's POV from the episode, "No Need For Ryoko". Mostly dialogue from the episode plus tenchi's own thoughts. Romance between Tenchi and Ryoko.


I knew what I had to do. I had to fight. I won't let you down, Grandpa. While walking   
through the hallways of Yugami, I found Ryoko waiting for me.   
"Are you going now, Tenchi?" she asked calmly, her arms crossed, her eyes closed, leaning   
against the wall.   
I paused for a moment. "Yeah."  
"You could die. You know that?"  
"....Possibly."  
Ryoko jumped in front of me and threw her arms out. "Tenchi, you should choose me.   
Forget Ayeka. Can't you? You and I could leave right now, just you and I, together. We'd have no   
worries."  
"Ryoko..."  
"Sorta like like a honeymoon in deep space, you know? It could be....fun." I smiled at her.  
"Hm, it sounds fun." Ryoko looked at me, a bit suprised. "I'd love to go on a trip with you," I   
said.   
"Wow," replied Ryoko. But I shook my head. Ryoko frowned. She put her hand right to my   
face. "I'm a space pirate, and a powerful one," she said. I could just steal you away if I wanted to!"  
I cowered back slightly at her hand. Ryoko, how I can explain this to you? I do care about   
and I'd love to go on a trip with you, but....  
Ryoko hand failed to shoot. Instead, it and her other arm wrapped around me in a hug.   
"Please don't go, Tenchi!" she cried. "Please, don't. I beg you! I can't bear....the thought of losing   
you.   
Don't go....don't go!" She really WAS crying. I gently removed her arms.   
"But I won't forsake Ayeka, I can't do that." I said.   
"Tenchi..."  
"And you see, this is my battle as well now." I reluctantly began to walk away, leaving Ryoko   
crying.   
"Tenchi!" she cried. I stopped and looked back at her. I saw that Ryoko was trying to find   
the right words in herself.   
"I can give you a lift. Let me help you. I know the way there."  
  
  
So that was the plan. Ryoko, my dear Ryoko would give me a ride to rescue the woman she   
hated. What a twist of events.  
  
Soon it was time for Ryoko to keep her promise and escort me, and the Juraiian Guardians,   
Azaka and Kamidake to rescue Ayeka. Washu warned me that she didn't know how her and the   
others could off the Juraii forces, but she wished me luck. As did Ssasami.   
"Don't you worry, Sasami." I said. "I'll bring Ayeka back safely and everything will be fine,   
really."  
Dad stepped forward. "Tenchi, I know your grandfather has great faith in you and so do I." I   
smiled. That was just what I needed to hear.   
"Dad..."  
"You know we'll take good care of Grandpa, so you take care."  
  
"That's enough good-byes," said Ryoko. "Let's go."  
  
Within Ryo-Ohki, we took a hard lashing from the Juraii machinery. Suddenly, Ryoko   
teleported out of the ship.   
"Hey, Ryoko!" I called. I hoped she would be all right. And that she would come back.   
  
Luckily, she did come back. My Ryoko, she always came back. We got through Juraii's   
forcefield, but then the ship was blasted again and Ryoko was flung backwards.  
"Ryoko!" I shouted, running towards her.  
"Tenchi, don't you worry, I promise I'll get you to the Juraii Royal Palace, I swear it!" she   
cried.   
I wish I could say the rest of the ride was peaceful and easy, but it wasn't. Ryoko and   
Ryo-Ohki had to use all their strength to fight.   
"Ahh...that's it," Ryoko said as we reached the palace. We had a bit of crash landing, but we   
got there.  
"So...we're here." She said.   
  
"From this point, you're on your own, Tenchi." Ryoko said seriously. "I hope you know I   
wasn't planning on helping you rescue that OTHER WOMAN, after all, I am a space pirate."  
"I owe you one, you know," I replied, smiling.   
"...You haven't got all day, you know!" exclaimed Ryoko. "You're wasting time!"  
  
I, still smiling, stepped back, then turned away from my love, and went on to rescue Ayeka,   
Azaka and Kamidake not far behind.   
  
I wouldn't look back. I couldn't. My dear Ryoko...one day...I hope I can share with you the   
way I really feel. I'll make sure I do. Because I WILL come back. 


End file.
